The present invention relates to window coverings, more specifically, the present invention relates to window covering for skylights and the like.
The use of skylights or non-vertical windows has become extremely popular in recent years. Such skylights or non-vertical windows often form an essential part of an atrium setting in a residence or a business. While skylights or non-vertical windows provide increased natural light they also allow direct sunlight to pass into a room during certain portions of the day. This direct sunlight is hot and often uncomfortable. There is therefore a need in the art to provide a window covering device for skylights or non-vertical windows which will block out the rays of the sun when desired.
Conventional window shades or blinds are not acceptable as they depend on gravity for operation. Accordingly, they are only operable with vertical windows. The covering for a skylight or non-vertical window must be operable irrespective of the orientation of the window therefore it must not depend on gravity for its operation.
While the use of shades over skylights or non-vertical windows is not a new concept, prior art devices have had two drawbacks. First, the prior art devices typically have required the use of side rails to stabilize the screen or blinds. The use of side rails markedly increases the complexity of the device. Second, prior art devices typically employ a linear cord pull drive system, such as found on residential venetian blinds, to move the window covering. When employed on skylights or non-vertical windows the cord in such a linear cord pull drive system hangs away from the window and becomes inconvenient, unattractive or possibly even hazardous.
Exemplary of prior art attempts to provide covering for skylights or non-vertical windows are U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,101 to Langeler and U.S. Pat. No. 2,328,305 to De Stefano. It will be noted that both of these references teach the use of side rails for proper operation of the shade device. Such side rails greatly add to the complexity of the device and are inconvenient to service, particularly, when the shade device is mounted high on a ceiling or on a slanted top portion of a wall.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide a shade system which may be used with skylights or non-vertical windows that does not depend on gravity for operation, that does not require the use of side rails or that does not require a linear cord pull drive system for proper operation.